


Someone to Watch over Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Family Man [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance, Spoilers, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So even though Erin held the world together with both hands and mothered their toddler, she was going to take care of him tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Watch over Me

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR RECKONER!!! It goes a little backward but I don’t care, I’m keeping this series linear so just ignore the timeline glitch.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go home. Actually nothing was further from the truth. He missed his family and didn’t like them being alone. While there was an FBI detail outside of his house to protect everyone inside it wasn’t the same as him being there. But Dave needed to clear his foggy mind. 

He didn’t want to go back to Commack. He swore to himself that he would never go back there. Spencer was out for a while though, until Hotch cleared him for field work, and the team needed all hands on deck. There were at least a million and one reasons to be distracted but Dave had to keep his head in the game. They worked the case; it was over now. It would take longer for the open wounds to heal. 

He never wanted to think about Emma again, and surely not the judge. He didn’t want to think about Ray Finnegan or driving past the school, the church, or the parking lot where he lost his virginity. He hated that town. That was partially Commack’s fault and partially his own. It was going to take a while to shake off the memories and put things back in their proper place. Fortunately, or unfortunately, there were surely other things to take priority. 

Dave spotted the FBI surveillance team as soon as he got to his neighborhood. It seemed as if the guys couldn’t be inconspicuous if they tried. He pulled into the driveway but didn’t see Erin’s Beamer. Most likely it was in the garage with his Mangusta. 

He turned the Suburban off and sat for a few minutes. Everything important waited for him behind that front door. All the things from his past weren't allowed in. He inhaled, exhaled, gripped the steering wheel, and did it again. Then Dave Rossi went home.

The house was never dark though downstairs was dimly lit. He quickly deactivated the alarm, reactivating it after locking up the house. The quiet was a bit unsettling but he knew Erin was probably in the bedroom. Walking through the den, Dave went straight to the wet bar. He grabbed the Johnnie Walker Black and poured a liberal amount into a tumbler. He drank down nearly half, chastising himself for not respecting such a beautiful drink. Then he poured more in the tumbler.

Walking upstairs, Dave checked Noah’s room first. The bed was empty. He put on a smile as he walked into the master bedroom and saw Erin. She was lying on the bed doing something on her laptop. 

Noah was sound asleep beside her and Mudgie relaxed by Noah’s feet. Dave wanted to pull out his phone and take a picture. He was just too tired. Instead he walked into the room, putting the glass of whiskey on the chest of drawers.

“Hey baby.”

“Hi there.” Erin put the laptop to the side and rushed into his arms. 

She was so damn glad he was home. She knew he hated going back to Long Island but had no choice with Spencer Reid unable to work in the field. Dave only called home once while he was gone and the phone call was tense. She could tell he was trying to be upbeat for Noah. There was no point in calling him on it; she knew it hurt Dave too.

“Welcome home.”

“I'm never leaving again.” he murmured against her temple as he held her tighter.

“I love you but don’t believe you. There is a three day weekend coming so at least we have that.”

“And Aaron’s losing his detail. He was told that there was no budget for it. What the hell, Erin?”

“I already talked to Kirk about it. It really isn’t there. I wanted to move some things around but it’s pulled as tight as it can go. He’s trying to do something…no agent should ever be in that kind of danger while trying to do his job. Is he alright?”

“The team, along with Will, plan to do shifts over the three day weekend.” Dave said. “There will be a lot of guns at his condo. He feels like he’s burdening us but that’s what you do when you care.”

“I'm doing everything I can to…”

Erin was cut off by a passionate kiss. She felt the meaning behind it; knew Dave Rossi very well. He wanted to take her. He was feeling out of control and wanted to take it back. If the bed, or the floor or shower, was where he could get it he would take it.

“Really?” she raised her eyebrow.

“Really what baby?” he gave her Eskimo kisses.

“You know what you're doing right?”

“I thought I was the profiler in this relationship.”

“Well I'm the long-suffering girlfriend. I win.”

“Long suffering?” now Dave raised his eyebrow. He also managed a little smile.

“Something like that. Are you alright?”

“Not really but I love you madly.”

“I love you too. And we have a three day weekend coming.”

“Any plans?”

“As a matter of fact I'm leaving town.”

“You're what? What?”

“We all need to get away, David. If you want to stay here and look after Aaron I do understand, but Noah and I are going to go.”

“Go where?” Dave asked.

“We’re going to Manhattan to visit my mother. She is so excited to meet her new grandbaby. Plus I’ll, well we’ll, get to see Nora, Deacon, and Ted. I just need to get away. It feels like I can't breathe right now. And I know that Noah is sensing the trouble and he's unhappy.”

“Yeah.” he hugged her again. “Going away actually sounds perfect. I’ll talk to Prentiss in the morning and see if I'm needed.”

“Does the team know about Noah yet?” Erin asked. “You should probably get undressed.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“It’s an invitation to put on something comfortable. Then you can put Noah to bed. I had him in here with me because I didn’t want to be alone.” She smiled. “Now I don’t have to be.”

“No,” Dave kissed her. “You're never alone. And Aaron knows about Noah but the rest of the team doesn’t. Too much is going on right now. I’ll tell them when all of this is over.”

Dave went over to the chest of drawers. He pulled out a pair of blue sweats and a white Hanes tee shirt. They didn’t talk much while he peeled off his BAU attire and put on his night clothes. Erin saved a few documents before shutting down her laptop. She put it across the room on the bookshelf and then her glasses went on the nightstand. Dave pulled the covers back and picked up Noah. His son stirred in his arms, opening his big brown eyes.

“Hi Daddy.”

“Hey buddy, this is just a dream. When you wake up in the morning you'll be in your spaceship bed and I’ll be home.”

“Really?” Noah wore a sleepy smile.

“Absolutely.” Dave kissed his forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

Noah closed his eyes again as Mudgie jumped off the bed and followed them to the toddler’s bedroom. Erin smiled watching them all go. She grabbed something out of the drawer and went into the bathroom.

Holding his son brought Dave calm he wasn’t sure he’d feel tonight. He knew that Hotch was going through hell but it had to be even worse not being able to hold Jack. How it must feel to not see his sleepy smile or smell the little boy soap he used. Dave found himself fascinated by the little things like his tiny tee shirts or the Little Golden Books they read together. 

He didn’t like being away from Noah, or Erin. Going away for a long weekend would be perfect. It wasn’t going to make their problems or worries disappear but they needed to stop breathing the toxic air. It was time to leave this behind for a while.

“Sweet dreams.” He kissed Noah’s cheek before laying him in bed and pulling the blankets up. 

Mudgie climbed on the bed slow, didn’t want to wake him. Dave smiled and rubbed the dog’s big head. Then he went back into the master bedroom. The bathroom door was pushed up so Dave turned on the radio and found Carly Simon. He took his tumbler straight to bed. Now was the time for happy thoughts, or at least thoughts that didn’t give him a splitting headache. Taking a long pull of his drink, Dave leaned back on the mound of pillows and closed his eyes.

“I really hope you didn’t fall asleep, Agent Rossi.”

“No, I just…” Dave sat up, opened his eyes, and smiled. “I'm awake now baby. Hello.”

“Hi there.” Erin smiled too. “I wasn’t sure if you were in the mood for company or not.”

“I would love some company as a matter of fact. C'mere.”

She walked over to the bed. Erin crawled from the bottom to the top and into his arms. Dressed in red satin and lace knickers with a matching camisole, she looked ready to play. But this wasn’t quite a game. 

Dave’s sanity, her own, and keeping their family safe was serious. It was the most serious thing they ever faced as a couple. This was just a moment to breathe. Erin pressed her forehead on his, exhaling as Dave stroked her back.

“I had some plans tonight.” he said in a low voice.

“I can venture a guess. You were going to come home, strip naked, crawl between the sheets, and exorcise your demons.” Erin stroked his face.

“It was something close to that, yes.”

“It wouldn’t have worked.”

“I'm too damn tired to even test the theory. I'm tired all the way down to my bones baby.”

“I know you are. I have a little strength left; you can lean on me.”

“I think we both need to rest.”

“That’s why we’re going away this weekend. You’ll work until noon on Friday, come home, throw some clothes in a bag, and we’re on a 2 o’clock train to New York City. We’ll have three days away and no worries. We’ll sleep in, take walks, show Noah Central Park and the Met…just be a family.”

“I get to be with my family and Aaron doesn’t even know where his is tonight. How is that fair?”

“Its not fair.” Erin shook her head. “But it’s also not your fault. None of this shit is fair David, but you cannot keep holding on to that. You’ve got to let go. If you need something to hold onto you can hold onto me.”

“I am holding on.” Dave pulled her closer. His breath hitched in his throat when her breasts pressed against his chest.

“Just imagine you and I dressed to the nines in an overpriced yet elegant Manhattan restaurant.”

“We’d need reservations months in advance.”

“I don’t like to brag,” Erin said. “But I have some friends in high places. One phone call, maybe two, and we eat wherever your heart desires.”

“Lookit Ma, I'm marrying up.”

Erin laughed, kissing his nose. Then she kissed his lips, Dave coaxing her lips open with his tongue and deepening it. Erin moaned into his mouth as she tightened her arms around his neck. He slid down on the bed, still kissing her and reaching to turn out the lamp at the same time. Erin came up for air as Dave was rolling them on the mattress.

“You're a man of many talents.” She smiled.

“I love you madly.” He murmured, going in for Round 2.

Erin breathlessly pulled out of the kiss. Her swollen lips formed a sweet smile as the tee shirt came over Dave’s head.

“Are we getting naked?” he asked, gently brushing blonde hair from her forehead.

“No matter what we do I'm glad you're home. I've missed your arms around me.”

“I've missed you too. I might be too tired; no I'm way too tired to rock your world baby. I need to apologize for that.”

“I love you for apologizing.” Erin kissed him. 

Dave moved off of her and onto the mattress. She could hear the energy drain from him. The noise he made was nearly audible. Turning on her side, Erin rested her chin in her palm as she looked at him. He probably needed rest more than anything with this weekend away. If this Foyet mess was ever over then they would just leave town for a little while.

“David?”

“Yeah baby?” in his mind he opened his eyes. In reality he might have made it halfway there.

“You want a happy ending?” Erin ran her hand down his bare chest.

“You are so fuckin naughty.” Dave laughed, running his hand over his face. “Naughty, naughty.”

“If you want me to be,” she gently grabbed him. “Just say the word.”

“What word? You gotta tell me what word.”

Erin just shook her head and moved under the covers. The poor man was falling apart right now. She couldn’t blame him; this was tough on all of them. Still, it was hard to see. David Rossi was part of the John Wayne generation. 

A man protected the people he loved at all times. Making sure he was OK only came after he knew for sure that they were. So even though Erin held the world together with both hands and mothered their toddler, she was going to take care of him tonight. She would give him the one thing that he never turned down but would also help him. An overachiever in every aspect, Erin Strauss was damn near an expert in the art of the blowjob. 

Dave happened to be one of her favorite subjects. Having that control, giving or taking away the ultimate satisfaction, was an ego boost. But it was more than that. It was so much more. Erin loved the way he moaned. 

She loved the sound of her name on his lips. First it was a low growl and it ended in nearly a scream. He would grip her shoulder, pull her hair, and arch his back. It was impossible to hide the pleasure that only she could give him. Well surely over time he’d gotten more than his fair share but you better believe that Erin was the best.

“Oh God Erin, ohhh baby, Erin, Erin, Erin!”

She smiled around his shaft as Dave let go. He gripped the sheets, his body shaking as if he were in pain. It was painful in a way but a pain that Dave could live with.

“Oh Erin, damn baby, goddamn.”

She kissed her way back up his body, lingering on his mouth. The taste of his desire on her tongue always turned him on.

“Get some sleep, love of mine.” She whispered against his lips.

“Stay close.” Dave was already halfway there.

“I'm not going anywhere David Rossi. We’re in this together.”

***


End file.
